Hit It! PreCure! Aishiteru!
by rin-loves-sukiyaki-okumura
Summary: The continuing of Hit It! PreCure Triple Set! series. Aishiteru means I love you. Now entering Nana Hirano as Cure Clover, Maryn Matsumoto as Cure Spades, and Megumi Komatsu as Cure Diamond.


**_CONTINUED..._**

Three girls walked together on a sidewalk after coming back from school. The girl in the middle sniffed the air as she held her head up high. She's the shortest of the three. The girl to the right of her looked at the houses across from them, seeing people coming out of one of them. The girl to her left was just thinking to herself. These girls are known as part of the Card Deck PreCures. These three are: Megumi Komatsu as Cure Diamond, Nana Hirano as Cure Clover, and Maryn Matsumoto as Cure Spades. Nana was in the middle, Megumi was on the left, and Maryn was by Nana's right side near the curb.

"When are we going to find the PreCure Crystal?" asked Megumi. Nana answered her question politely, since she's too cranky to talk too much.

"I don't know, but I do know that the rest of the PreCures are going for it, too, to protect it. That's what all of us have to do before someone takes it away and uses it for his/her own good."

"What about that other girl who tried to find out about the whereabouts of the crystal from Nijiiro?" Maryn reminded them.

"That Emiko... She used to be my friend when I was very young, but when I discovered that she was trying to kidnap me because I had the power to transform into a PreCure, m parents told her to get lost for good. I don't wanna see her face again."

"Nana, you'll have to come with us; you're our most powerful weapon! We all need you!" Megumi told her. Nana shook her head and told her that she doesn't want to meet up with her again, but when Emiko had a battle with the ExCellent PreCures, she disappeared inside of Cure Dragonfly's (Kana Fukuhara) spherical weapon. She might appear again while the rest of the ExCellent PreCures look for more clues about the T.O.P, which means _Toho Origin Toyo_, which may not make sense of what it means. No one knows what it means.

All three said goodnight to each other after returning to their homes.

Nana's little brother, Haji, was too excited to see her come home. He's not like one of a million boys who doesn't want their oldest sibling to come home. He's one of those who cares deeply about them.

Haji went upstairs, leading Nana to her room. She gasped at what she saw inside it. It was clean and sparkly. Haji giggled and hugged his big sister.

"I did this for you so you won't be a pain in the neck all the time!" said Haji. Nana smiled down at the little boy and gave him a big hug thank you.

"That's so sweet of you, Haji. But, do you mind?"

"I don't mind you making me leave your room! I'll be fine out here! Goodnight, sis!" Haji gave his sister a goodnight kiss and ran off downstairs.

Nana left her door wide open to let some air in. She didn't have any homework, because her teacher told her that since she's a PreCure and that she has to save the world, she decided to let her off. Her other classmates were jealous of her and wanted to become a PreCure, too, but that didn't happen. Nana and her friends are the lucky ones at school.

Haji went back upstairs to his room to go to sleep, while Nana herself stayed up, thinking about the PreCure Crystal that she and the rest of the PreCures are after.

"The evolutions of the PreCure Crystal... Hmm..." Nana browsed through her PreCure book that Mei and Mocho gave her.

"All the descriptions are in here. I'll read this passage of this.." She began reading a passage from the book.

_"From the PreCure Kingdom, an ancient crystal was formed by two PreCures named Saki and Mai. Saki and Mai were fighting in the depths below the entire kingdom. They fought their hardest, but when their enemy used explosions to destroy them, the sharp crystals formed in the ceilings of a cave they were in crashed down on top of Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. They used their powers to heal themselves, but ended up healing themselves and forming the newborn crystal. Thus, killing off all of the remaining crystals in the ceilings of the cave; that also means that the PreCure Crystal was born and is the first and last crystal to be formed, thus becoming the Heart of the Kingdom. Bloom and Egret protected the crystal before handing it off to other PreCures they see."_

The passage of the book was very interesting to Nana, but she got bored reading it, yawning and taking short naps, forgetting where she was in the book.

"Where was I again?" she asked herself, and decided to close the book and went to sleep. Haji was carrying a teddy bear of his that was so clean and fluffy to touch. He's giving t to his sister for being a good sister to him.

Nana opened her eyes slowly to look at her brother's teddy bear he gave her. She smiled and went back to sleep, leaving the bear right where it was when she woke up again.

**_TO BE CONTINUED... (TIME FOR CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS)_**

**_Nana Hirano/Cure Clover_**

**_Age: 13_**

**_Known Relatives: Haji Hirano (brother)_**

**_Height: 5'1"_**

**_Cure Name: Cure Clover_**

**_First Appearance: CH 1/ Let's Begin! Mizuiro Days (Light Blue Days)_**

**_Megumi Komatsu/Cure Diamond_**

**_Age: 13-14_**

**_Known Relatives: Kyo Komatsu (brother)_**

**_Height: 5'4"_**

**_First Appearance: CH 1_**

**_Cure Name: Cure Diamond_**

**_Maryn Matsumoto/Cure Spades_**

**_Age: 13_**

**_Known Relatives: Mother_**

**_Height: 5'3"_**

**_Cure Name: Cure Spades_**

**_First Appearance: CH 1_**

**_NOTE: This description can be very confusing to read, so read closely._**

Nana and Megumi were on their way to school until they noticed that there's only the two of them together. Maryn was still sleeping in her room, but her mother woke her up on time. Maryn looked through her window, and saw two girls waving at her.

"Megumi and Nana up this early? It's only Saturday..." Maryn then went back to sleep. Her mother looked at the calendarand found out that it's Saturday. She went out to the front lawn to tell the two girls that it's Saturday today. The two girls looked at each other and looked at their watches; it said the word "SAT" on it. Nana laughed nervously and ran back home. Megumi just stood where she was and screamed, freaking out that it's not a school day. Maryn's mother tried to calm her down with her water hose. Megumi spat out some of the water she choked on after Miss Matsumoto sprayed her with water to calm her down.

"It's just the weekends. You get a break from school," Miss Matsumoto reminded the freaked out Megumi. Megumi took deep breaths and cracked her knuckles. She waved goodbye to Maryn and Miss Matsumoto and went back home.

WHY T.O.P is Toho Origin Toyo: T.O.P means Toho Original's Power, but T.O.T means Toho Orgin Toyo. Emiko used the word T.O.P in order to confuse the PreCures, for what Emiko says that T.O.P means Toho Origin Toyo, but it means Toho Orginial's Power. The gorup's leader is called Toho Original.


End file.
